Toprawa
Wookieepedia's primary focus is documenting Lucasfilm Ltd.'s officially-licensed in-universe Star Wars canon, including ''Star Wars'' Legends, and other subjects that play a role in creating canon. Therefore, fan-related Star Wars articles, such as fan websites, fan clubs, or other mainstream Star Wars parody projects, may only exist on Wookieepedia on a limited basis, as determined by Wookieepedia's notability rules for fan projects. Any fan-related article that does not meet Wookieepedia's notability rules for fan projects will either a) be deleted by an administrator after being tagged with for seven days or b) undergo a community discussion in Wookieepedia:Trash compactor to determine whether it will be deleted. Fan topics that are not suitable for Wookieepedia may be more appropriate for the [http://starwarsfans.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Fanpedia Star Wars Fanpedia]. Requirements For a fan-related subject to have an article on Wookieepedia, one of the following requirements must be met. Note that regardless of these requirements, the existence of any fan-related article on Wookieepedia is ultimately contingent on Wookieepedia community consensus. That means even if a subject meets these requirements, the Wookieepedia community may still determine via consensus vote that it does not want to host a given article, in which case consensus trumps this site policy. #'Official recognition'. Fan-related topics that receive extensive recognition or official endorsement from Lucasfilm Ltd. or its licensees may be suitable for an article. Since Lucasfilm places a growing emphasis on fans and fan topics, particularly through StarWars.com, not everything Lucasfilm recognizes or covers will be suitable for Wookieepedia. #*'Fan websites and organizations'. In general, Star Wars fan websites, organizations, and podcasts are not considered viable topics for Wookieepedia. Fan websites that are listed on the StarWars.com Community page are not therefore automatically deserving of an article. One example of a fan organization with particular relevance to Wookieepedia is the 501st Legion, which inspired the name of the in-universe 501st Legion. Fan websites and organizations may be more appropriate for the [http://starwarsfans.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Fanpedia Star Wars Fanpedia], one of Wookieepedia's Official Friends. Alternatively, fan websites that wish to be mentioned on Wookieepedia may petition to be one of our Official Friends here. #'Mainstream recognition'. Fan-related topics that receive extensive and, most importantly, mainstream media recognition may be suitable for an article on Wookieepedia. Note that this is the most difficult form of recognition to substantiate. Media coverage must be both substantial (in number and size) and from a major mainstream outlet that is not specifically devoted to Star Wars news. Any single mention or a few mentions from a mainstream media outlet(s) does not automatically qualify. #*'Fan recognition'. Even the most widely-recognized fan subjects in the Star Wars fan community are not necessarily deserving of an article on Wookieepedia. Fan recognition, no matter how significant, is not a factor for determining whether a fan subject will have a Wookieepedia article. What is specifically not deserving of a fan article? The following lists subjects that are specifically not deserving of a fan article on Wookieepedia. These types of articles will automatically be deleted by an administrator upon creation. #Fan films. Wookieepedia does not cover fan films, even those recognized by Lucasfilm. This includes anything associated with the [http://www.starwars.com/star-wars-fan-film-awards Star Wars Fan Film Awards], including the award system itself. Fan films may be more appropriate for the Star Wars Fanpedia. #People or persons recognized as being responsible for creating a Star Wars fan site or organization. No matter how significant a Star Wars fan site or organization may be, its individual creators may not have articles on Wookieepedia, even if Wookieepedia maintains an article on the project itself. Exceptions apply to anyone who has been credited in an officially-licensed Star Wars canon project, such as a film or print work. Additional notes *Fan topics should typically receive only one article. For example, an author's blogs should simply be covered in the author article with appropriate external links as needed. As explained in the preceding section, people credited with the creation of a fan website or project may not have individual articles. **In rare cases, a very large website may have more than one article, not because the website itself is more notable, but because the website hosts projects or sections that may individually be deserving of an article. A prime example is TheForce.net's Jedi Council Forums, where Star Wars authors regularly contribute information relevant to Wookieepedia's coverage of a given subject. *As stated, fan topics that are not suitable for articles on Wookieepedia may be more appropriate for the Star Wars Fanpedia, one of Wookieepedia's Official Friends. Fan projects may also apply to become an Official Friend of Wookieepedia, in which case Wookieepedia will publicly endorse the project if the application is approved by the Wookieepedia community. ----------------------- Standard year *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide''